


Unprofessional Kiss

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Michael De Santa x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: You had some questions for Michael...
Relationships: Michael De Santa/You
Kudos: 27





	Unprofessional Kiss

I let out a puff of air as I throw down my pen, leaning back on my chair in exhaustion. I glance at the digital clock on my desk, 9:52 pm.

I swivel my chair around, my eyes landing on Michael, his body slouched over the desk with his arm jiggling rapidly as he writes down on his book. He takes a second to read the computer, before returning to his book.

I stare at his figure for a few seconds in silence, admiring his form before a loud grumble emits from my stomach.

“It appears your stomach is calling out for food.”

I laugh lightly at his wording. I stand up, pushing myself off the chair and saunter over to Michael. I drape my arms over his shoulder and prop my head atop his. Michael's movement stop, dropping his pen and leaning against the chair, prompting me to slightly tighten my hold on him.

“That may be because I haven’t eaten since eleven this morning and it is currently 10 pm.”

“Actually it’s 9:53 pm.” I smile at his correction, nuzzling into his hair, letting out a long sigh.

“Is anything troubling you?” He asks.

I shake my head. “No. Why do you ask”

Michael turns his chair around, my grip on him loosening before I sit across his lap, head laying on his shoulder and looking up at him with tired eyes.

“I may not be an expert with emotions, but I do know when people are feeling uneasy.

I lazily smile, tilting my head to the crook of his neck. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Stuff.”

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it but you need to understand that I’m always here if you need to…hmm, what’s the appropriate word…vent.”

I giggle at his words as he wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I let out another sigh before speaking.

“I’ve been thinking about us,” I stare at him and catch his gaze. “Do I deserve you? Are we right for each other?”

Michael's mouth hangs slightly ajar, eyes open wide in shock. It takes a few seconds for his usual expression to return.

“What made you think that?” Devastation and bitterness are non-existent in his tone, something I had thought he would feel. Instead, it’s laced with concern.

I suck in a breath, waiting a few seconds to gather the words.

“I just feel like you’re not in my league. If you understand.” Michael simply sits there, taking in your words, his expression only changing in little eyebrow movements, creasing and furrowing together. He closes his eyes and sighs before wrapping both arms around me and pulling me closer to him. He opens his eyes and leans his forehead onto mine.

“What makes you say that (Y/n)?”

I look at him, slightly taken aback. “Michael, I’m not even close to your level. I mean, you’re five steps ahead of me in everything, you get things done a lot quicker and easier than me. Amanda doesn't even know how lucky she was to have a man like you. I don’t even understand why you decided to be in a relationship with me though. I would be considered low-class to people like you.”

“Don't ever say that.” He simply says, initiating silence throughout the whole room. For a minute, it’s just us, staring at each other with content.

“Your intelligence does not matter to me. It does not go towards how I love you. I was drawn to you by your personality and the unique qualities you have and nothing else. Nothing about you needs to change. You’re beautiful and nothing can compare me to you on that. You make my chest do weird things, things that I can’t even begin to describe. You are talented in your own way, you’re one of a kind like everyone else.”

I stare at him with tear glazed eyes, my heart fluttering in my chest. He cups my cheek with his head and leans down to me, eyes locking onto mine.

“Perhaps it is weird and unprofessional for us to be together. But who cares? I love you.”

I close the small gap between us and encase his lips in mine, letting all my pent up emotions disappear and moving the kiss with exotic passion. Michael shows the same passion, lips moulding into mine and moving with mine. I adjust my position until I end up straddling him. His arms go straight to my waist and pulling me flush against him. Saliva starts to drip down to our chins, neither one of us caring about it as we continue to make out. It’s not long before oxygen comes knocking.

We part away with a small string of saliva connecting our lips. I open my eyes and stare at Michael, tears slowly making their way down my face.

Michael's expression fills with concern before altering to a happier one once seeing my bright smile.

“I love you too.”


End file.
